A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance
by Moondreams
Summary: Ghosts, Treasures, and Evil Preps oh my! A male ghost haunts an all female high school. Things could get interesting.**Last Chapter**
1. The Painting

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ chapter 1~ The Portrait  
By: Moondreams16  
moondreams16@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Notes: Alright. Here's another one. There are no scouts in this fan fic.  
This is a kind of short chapter but hope you enjoy. E-mail me and tell  
me what you think. Short notes, I know. But I never really like writing  
notes 'cause I am sure most peopled don't even bother to read them. Well  
Enjoy.  
  
Serena frantically rushed into the room and closed the door behind her. Any  
minute they would find her. Serena leaned against a wall to calm her  
pounding heart and waited to catch her breath. The room was dark and musty.  
The only light came from a slit between two heavy window drapes. Serena  
walked silently toward the window and pulled the drapes aside to allow the  
sunlight to wash over the room. This was not done with out a ton of dust  
being omitted from the drapes. She looked around her. The room was covered  
with bookshelves revealing leather bound books almost to the ceiling. A  
rickety looking ladder was resting against one of the bookshelves. A few  
chairs and tables of dark mahogany were scattered around the room. A rich  
Oriental rug covered the polished wooden floor. At one wall was a huge  
fireplace. Above the fireplace was a painting. The painting was off a young  
man.  
'Odd,' Serena thought, 'why would a picture of a man be doing in an all  
girls boarding school?' Piecing blue eyes stared out at her. She looked  
directly into them only to have a shiver run up her spine. Serena scolded  
herself. Whoever heard of being afraid of a painting. The young man had  
silky dark black hair. His mouth was set in a straight line as if trying not  
to reveal any of his emotions. But his eyes gave him away. In his eyes were  
pain and fear. There was a slight hint of anger. He held a stormy  
countenance. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic. A black cape adorned his  
shoulders. In his right hand he held a jeweled sword. Serena walked slowly  
toward the painting and slowly reached out and touched it. She ran her  
fingers lightly over the face never taking her eyes off his.  
"What were you thinking?" she asked as she pulled away her hand.  
"So here's were you've been hiding, Charity girl," laughed an older girl as  
she stood in the doorway. Serena winced at the name.  
"Go find some one else to torment," said Serena as she pressed herself  
against the fire place. "Why should i, Charity girl?" asked Elizabeth, the  
leader.  
"Because I said so, that's why," came a voice.  
"Why you little..." started Elizabeth. She grabbed a bunch of Serena's  
blonde hair and drug her toward the door by her hair.  
"Let me go!" yelped Serena fighting back the tears. The door slammed shut  
suddenly as Elizabeth got to it. "What the..." she started. She grabbed the  
doorknob and twisted. The door opened. Serena felt another shiver run up her  
spine.  
  
"...for directly disobeying a perfect and now you are lying about  
it! For that Miss. Tskino, you will receive 2 demerits and kitchen duty for  
a week," rang the head mistress's verdict on the whole matter. Elizabeth  
meanwhile was smiling smugly at the whole thing. Kitchen Duty. Serena hated  
kitchen duty. It meant scubbing a lot of pots and cleaning up after everyone  
had finished eating. Serena sighed as she flopped down on the bed. She had  
only been at Bankstone Academy for a week and she had already made enemies  
with the main perfect, Elizabeth Brown. Serena hated most perfects more then  
she did kitchen duty. Most perfects were stuck up snobs with the power to  
order the younger classmen around. Serena had been Elizabeth's main target  
when she came to school the first day. Serena had stood out with her ripped  
jeans, clean white shirt, baggy unbuttoned plaid over shirt and dingy untied  
sneakers. Her mom had hit on some hard times and hadn't the money to get  
Serena new clothes. Serena rolled over on her stomach and stared at the  
bright silvery moon the shone through the window. She couldn't manage to get  
the picture out of her head. Especially his eyes.  
"I am sorry, it seems I have cause more trouble," came a voice. Serena  
turned slowly. She raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Meeting

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance... Chapter 2  
By: Moondreams16  
Notes: Enjoy  
  
The shadow moved closer. The hair on Serena's neck stood straight up  
in fear. Serena picked up the romance novel on her nightstand and threw at  
the intruder. To her amazement it went right through the intruder and hit  
the wall with a thud.  
"Who are you?" asked Serena in fear.  
"I won't hurt you," came a guy's voice. The same voice she heard in the  
library.  
"Yeah and I am getting out of here," said Serena and ran to the door. She  
twisted the doorknob to find the door locked.  
"Please stop," commanded the voice. Serena stopped and lowed herself slowly  
in a chair. She was shaking with fear.  
"Who are you? What are you?" asked Serena.  
"My name is Endymion," said the shadow.  
"Let me see you," commanded Serena. The shadow moved into the moonlight.  
Serena gasped as she found herself looking into a pair of dark blue eyes. It  
was the young man from the portrait in the old library. He looked the same.  
His jeweled sword was in his scabbard at his side. He looked like royalty.  
His eyes were not so quiet angry or sad. "I must be dreaming. That is the  
only way I can explain this," rattled Serena. She closed her eyes and then  
opened them. Endymion was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed,  
not looking impressed. "Are you quite finished?" he asked.  
"I think so," said Serena not knowing what to think.  
"So you're a...a," Serena couldn't quite bring herself to say ghost.  
Endymion smiled at her. She was very pretty. A bit pale but maybe it was  
just his presence that made her so. Endymion spoke up, "Ghost, one bona fide  
ghost at your service," said Endymion as he gave her a courtly bow.  
"This is impossible," said Serena wondering where her sanity had gone.  
"Nothing is impossible. So may I suggest getting such nonsense behind you  
and just accept it," said Endymion.  
"That is easier for you to say. You're not face to face with a ghost,"  
exclaimed Serena. Endymion let out a low chuckle. He knew he was going to  
like her. "So why are you haunting me?" asked Serena. "Let's just say I am  
very bored, shall we?" asked Endymion smiling.  
"Oh great it's not bad enough to be picked on by Perfects, Now I have to  
deal with a bored ghost," said Serena wryly. Endymion laughed harder.  
"So how did you die?" asked Serena. Endymion's face grew serious.  
"Murdered by my brother," said Endymion.  
"Here?" asked Serena. Endymion nodded slowly. "I have to get up early  
tomorrow so go haunt someone else," commanded Serena. Endymion let out a  
small chuckle and started fading.  
"As you wish," he said and disappeared completely. Serena slowly climbed  
into bed.  
"I am just dreaming," said Serena softly to herself.  
"Don't count on it," came Endymion's voice.  
  
The bell rang and Serena leapt to her feet. She hurriedly threw on  
her Bankstone uniform and ran down the hall. She was going to get a shower  
this morning with hot water. The past week she had been the last one to get  
a shower and the water was always cold. Serena grinned as she noticed nobody  
was in the bathroom yet. She slid into the bathroom just as a hand shot out  
and grabbed her.  
"What do you think you are doing?" hissed Elizabeth's voice. "Going  
to take a shower," said Serena just to find herself shoved out of the  
bathroom.  
"Don't think so charity girl," said Elizabeth smugly. She stepped  
into the bathroom and shut the door. Serena clinched her fists in  
frustration. Suddenly screaming was heard in the bathroom. Elizabeth ran out  
of the bathroom quickly. 'She looks like she's seen a ghost,' mused Serena.  
She let out a smile and stepped into the bathroom.  
"Alright Endy what did you do?" asked Serena. Endymion appeared on  
the sink reading a teen magazine. He let out a mischievous grin. "Endy?  
Nobody has called me that in a long time. Apparently she couldn't take water  
spouts turning off and on. Nor does she like floating soap," he said with a  
smile.  
"You are awful!" she exclaimed.  
"I consider myself a very good ghost thank you," said Endymion  
pretending to be offended. Serena laughed merrily.  
"Do girls actually wear these?" asked Endymion as he held up a  
picture of models the size of beanpoles dressed in skimpy bathing suites.  
"Give me that," demanded Serena as she ripped away the magazine.  
"Get lost so I can take my shower," said Serena.  
"As you wish," said Endymion and disappeared. Serena started the hot  
water. "You know I would love to see you in one of those," came Endymion's  
voice.  
"Be a good ghost and get lost now!" demanded Serena.  
"Alright I am going," laughed Endymion. 'You better!" thought the  
annoyed Serena but she was grateful to get a hot shower. And she won't trade  
anything in the world to miss the look on Elizabeth's face. Having a ghost  
on a girl's side might not be so bad after all.  
To be continued...  
  
Ok tell me what you think. I love getting e-mail. =o) smile more! 


	3. A Nosy Relative

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ Chapter 3  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes: I hope you like this one. Thank you to everyone who posted a review.   
  
Serena danced around her room to Smash Mouth that was blaring on her CD  
player.  
"What's the matter? Are you drunk?" asked Endymion's voice. He  
appeared sitting in one of her chairs.  
"No it's called dancing," protested Serena.  
"Dancing?! Ha!" he laughed.  
"With that attitude I can defiantly say that you're not the life of  
the party," said Serena sarcastically.  
"I'll have you know that when I was alive I was," protested Endy  
with a smile.  
"And what makes you think I believe that in a minute?" asked Serena  
with her hands on her hips.  
"During the balls I had many young ladies heart all aflutter," said  
Endy with a smile. Serena could believe it. He had the looks of a movie  
star. If he was alive she wouldn't mind finding herself wrapped in his arms.  
But he wasn't. She looked at him pretending she wasn't convinced.  
"Well apparently they weren't attracted to your humility," teased  
Serena. She looked into his blue eyes on to have her heart stop. Endy let  
out a low chuckle and brushed back his ebony bangs from his eyes. Serena  
grinned and turned off her CD player. Endymion walked over to the other side  
of the room in front of a mirror. Serena shivered as she discovered he had  
no reflection.  
"You know it is funny, I never believed in ghosts until I became  
one," said Endymion humorlessly.  
"I didn't believe in them either until I fond one in my room,"  
exclaimed Serena watching him intently. He turned and gave her a little  
smile.  
"So why did your brother have you kick the bucket? You don't have to  
answer," spoke up Serena.  
"Kick the bucket? You mean killed?" he asked looking confused.  
Serena nodded.  
"Well he didn't like me and a certain fiancée of his having a secret  
romance. We planned to run away together until he found out and had me done  
away with," explained Endymion.  
"That sounds like something straight from a movie," remarked Serena.  
Endy grinned.  
"Movie huh? That's real life where I came from. People were found  
dead a lot of times," said Endy sounding errie. Serena shivered again. There  
was a pounding on the door.  
"Want me to scare her?" asked Endy with a grin. Serena gave him a  
dirty look and answered the door.  
"Head Mistress wants to see you Charity Girl," said a tall girl. She  
was part of Elizabeth's little group. Serena let out a groan thinking of all  
the stuff that Elizabeth accused her of.  
  
Serena stepped into the head mistresses office quietly. She groaned  
inwardly but put on a smile. Her relatives were here.  
"Sabrina," started her aunt.  
"My name is Serena," said Serena dryly trying to hide her annoyance.  
"Oh yes, that's it. You see her mother never had a taste for names,"  
chattered Aunt Angelica to the head mistress. Serena clinched her fists to  
hide her anger.  
"So why did you call me here?" asked Serena.  
"Serena! Such manners! I told my brother not to move there! Americans! Hump" exclaimed Aunt Angelica. She was a richly dressed  
woman. She looked like one of those secretary's that the boss always had an  
affair with in the movies. Her designer shirt revealed more then Serena  
thought it should. 'Oh what a person can do with a few million dollars and  
plastic surgery,' thought Serena. Serena watched as Angelica shivered a bit  
and pulled her jacket around her a bit more tightly.  
"It is cold here don't you think, Victoria?" asked Angelica to the  
head mistress.  
"It comes from living in such a drafty building," explained Victoria  
Hudson.  
"Well I've been told that you have been making trouble here. One  
order mark, 2 punctuality marks and about half a dozen grammar marks," said  
Ms. Hudson. Serena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"Well explain yourself young lady," demanded Angelica. Serena  
stared at her with her mouth dropped in shock. "Well I am waiting," said  
Angelica.  
"Tell her to mind her own business and go home," said Endy who  
appeared in one of the chairs.  
"I don't see why I must, I mean after all your not my mother," said  
Serena completely aware of both women's disapproving looks.  
"Well close enough," said Endy giving her an encouraging smile. He  
was not making this any better.  
"For disrespect that'll be another week of kitchen duty," yelled  
Ms. Hudson, her face nearly purple with fury.  
"In all my years I have never seen such imprudent girl. This school  
is well known of its ladies. Each one of the head mistresses before me  
shares one unmistakable quality and that is..."Endy interrupted her.  
"They died," he remarked. Serena surpressed a laugh with a cough and  
had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.  
"They have reformed fine ladies worthy of social conduct. YOU are  
going to take a lot of work," finished the head mistress. Serena nodded  
keeping a straight face and left. Angelica took Serena by the ear and  
dragged her over to a corner.  
"Now listen brat I'll have none of that talk. You're lucky that  
good old grand dad left you in his will and paid for your education in  
advance before gramps departed," said Angelica.  
"You're just jealous because he didn't leave you anything," spat  
Serena.  
"I waited for years to have that old geezer pass away and you won't  
stand in my way, or I'll make your life a living.." But Serena interrupted.  
"No cussing here. Old Bankstone rule," said Serena smugly.  
"Smooth, can I scare here now?" asked Endy who appeared behind  
Angelica. Serena smiled and nodded.  
"Well I should be going to study hall," said Serena who turned to  
leave. There was a screech of protest when Angelica found herself being  
pushed out the door. Serena smiled,  
"Way to go, Endy." Endymion appeared beside her.  
"You didn't do so bad yourself," said Endymion. Serena's smile soon  
turned to a frown as she opened the door. All her lovely posters had been  
ripped off the walls and now lay in shreds on her bed. Her romance novels  
were also torn apart. Her CDs laid broken on the floor. Endymion looked at  
Serena. She looked paler then he was.  
"Don't faint," commanded Endy.  
"I don't faint. I can't believe this, why do they do this to me?"  
asked Serena. Amazingly she didn't cry but started picking up the pieces.  
"Hand me the tape, Endy. It's in the top drawer," said Serena. Endy  
gave it to her and she started taping together her posters. Endymion  
clenched his teeth in anger. These girls were going to get more then they  
bargained for more. Endymion stopped suddenly. Why should he care? Could he  
be falling for her? No that would be impossible ghosts aren't supposed to  
fall in love. Wasn't that the rule?  
  
To be continued....  
Keep on E-mailing me and thanks to all of ya'll that already has! 


	4. A prank that backfired

Title: A hauntingly Wonderful Romance  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes: Sorry I didn't have this done sooner. Thanks for all the e-mail   
I've been receiving. I am going to be gone next week so there probably   
won't be a chapter out next Sunday. I will be back next Monday. But I   
will take requests from e-mail if I have the chapter written. K? No more   
notes. Enjoy.  
  
"Serena. Serena Tskino," came a voice. Serena looked up from the   
book she was reading. The door opened to the old library and a little old   
woman came in.   
"What is it, Mrs. White?" asked Serena.   
"Did I remind the class of the Harvest Festival?" asked Mrs. White.   
"Umm no you didn't" said Serena reluctantly.   
"You're a good girl, Serena. My mind is wandering in my old age,"   
said Mrs. White with a smile that revealed more wrinkles. She was Serena's   
favorite teacher. Mrs. White taught History and Drama.  
"So what is the Harvest Festival?" asked Serena with curiosity.   
"Ahh it goes back a long time ago. It's a costume ball, well now a dance   
mostly. It was started by King Stephen as a chance to get one of his sons   
to choose a bride. Young Prince Endymion the 2nd, Him," said Mrs. White as   
she pointed to Endy's picture over the fireplace.   
"Endy was a prince?" gasped Serena in shock.   
"A very dashing one in fact," came Endy's voice. "He looks like a   
snob to me," commented Serena with a small grin.  
"Snob? I doubt that one very much. If you wanted egotistical   
snobbery you would have to ask my brother Diamond. He could probably write   
a book on it," remarked Endymion and appeared in a chair.   
"Mrs. White you are looking more beautiful every day," commented   
Endy with a grin.  
"Oh stop it now. I'll have none of that," said Mrs. White but she   
was smiling.  
"You know about him?" asked Serena in amazement.   
"He shows up once and awhile. But mostly sticks to this room until   
lately," commented Mrs. White making her point quite clear. "What? Even   
the dead has to have a little fun. Besides I happen to like haunting Serena   
here very much," he said with a grin.   
"And happens to think he does a very good job of it," commented   
Serena sarcastically.   
"Oh your words hurt me sweet lady," said Endymion with a grin.   
"How can it hurt? Your dead," remarked Serena. Endy said nothing and   
disappeared. None of them saw the hurt in his eyes. Her words where true.   
They usually where.  
  
"Mom, hi," said Serena over the phone.   
"Sere, honey I missed you so much," said her mother.   
"Yeah me too Mom," Serena replied wishing her mom was right there   
with her.   
"So how's school?" Serena took a deep breath. 'Well let's see Mom,   
I've been tormented by perfects, spent the last few weeks in kitchen duty   
and been haunted by a totally gorgeous ghost,' ran through her mind.  
"Well its difficult to get used too," replied Serena. Now that was   
the understatement of the year.   
"I know honey but this is only for a few more months till I can   
earn enough money for you to come home," her mom said. Serena knew it was   
true. Her mom had been working 2 jobs when she left.   
"Mom I hate Aunt Angelica," said Serena.   
"Angelica? When did you meet her?" asked her mom with a worried   
tone.   
"Yesterday, she tried to boss me around. She totally stuck up and   
hateful," said Serena. 'Umm stuck up and hateful, I wonder if she went to   
this school,' thought Serena with a smirk.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I hate her too. I know I   
shouldn't say that but I do. She tried to stop your father's and my wedding.   
Serena, honey I have to get back to work now. Keep writing. I love you   
honey. Bye," Serena hung up the phone. Well at least she knew one thing;   
she wasn't the only one who hated Angelica and that made her feel a bit   
better.   
  
'If this day gets any worse...' thought Serena as she pushed open   
the door.   
"Be careful," said Endy above her. She looked up to see Endy   
holding a bucket that had been rigged to her door.  
"Oldest prank in the book. Thanks Endy," said Serena.  
"Even I could think up better pranks to play then this. I didn't   
think you wanted to be covered with red paint," said Endy with a smile.   
"Umm you thought correctly," said Serena as she threw her books down on   
her bed. He smiled and set down beside her. Serena shivered a bit from   
the coldness that always surrounded him.   
"What pranks did you pull when you were alive Endy?" asked Serena.   
"Let's see, this one I will always remember. You see back then   
the gentlemen always used cloths at the front door to wash their hands and   
faces. It was considered very rude toward the ladies to not do so. So I   
poured this chemical on the cloths. The chemical was invisible in the   
light but once all the gentlemen went out in the dark gardens they glowed   
lit up like fire flies," said Endy with a laugh. Serena laughed imaging   
the distinguished gentlemen with glow in the dark stuff all over their   
hands and faces.   
"How old where you?" asked Serena.   
"10. One man caught his wife having a ravenous affair when she   
came out with the stuff on her face. My father loved the prank. He always   
did love a good joke but not Diamond. Diamond was always as grave as an   
under taker," said Endy with a frown. Serena jumped as a bell rang.   
"I have to go to Kitchen duty again. Ugh," exclaimed Serena with   
disgust.   
"I'll keep you company how about that?" asked Endymion. Serena   
nodded and smiled. The two exited the room just to see Angelica and the   
head mistress heading toward them. Serena ducked around the corner. There   
was no way she was going to face both of them now.   
"Are you sure it's in here?" asked the Victoria Hudson.   
"Positive, that old geezer did always love this room because it was his   
study when he worked here before it got turned into a bedroom," said   
Angelica.   
"I wonder what those two are up to?" thought Endymion out loud.   
"Unlocked," said the head mistress with a grin as she turned the doorknob.  
'The bucket!" thought Serena with shock as both women were covered in red   
paint. Serena put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and giving   
herself away. It didn't help much that Endymion was practically rolling   
with laughter.   
  
"Can you believe that those girls just happened to show up at that  
exact moment?" asked Endy with a laugh. Serena dried off the pot she was   
holding and put it down.   
"I will never forget the look on their faces. Looks like I won't   
be doing kitchen duty for a few weeks," said Serena with a laugh.   
"Yeah but it was Mrs. White that testified to the girls putting  
up the bucket. If it wasn't for her, you probably would've been blamed   
for it," remarked Endymion with a grin.  
"I know. But what bothers me is, what we're they looking for?"   
asked Serena.   
"Don't know. Isn't the old geezer they were talking about your   
grandfather?" asked Endy.   
"Yeah, he helped run the school for years. I didn't know that my  
bedroom used to be his office though," said Serena.   
"Well I don't think they will go snooping for quite awhile," said   
Endy. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.   
"I do believe your right," said Serena with a grin. She knew if it   
wasn't for Endymion that she would be going crazy in this place.   
"Aren't I always?" asked Endy.   
"Only in your dreams," comment Serena with a bit of sarcasm. Endy  
chuckled and watched Serena fondly. 'She looks so much like...' but Endy  
shook away the thought. That would be impossible.  
  
E-mail me and tell me how you like it. Smile more people =o). 


	5. An Unearthly Kiss

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ chapter 5  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes:Thanks for all the e-mail's I've been getting. I was out for one week  
and returned to find 32 messages in my mailbox. It took me an hour and half  
to read them all. That's all for now Enjoy.  
  
"Mrs. White," called out Serena as she ran up to catch the woman.  
"What is it, dear?" asked Mrs. White affectionately.  
"Can you tell me about my grandfather," asked Serena. Mrs. Whites  
faded blue eyes misted up with tears.  
"He was a wonderful man. You remind me a lot of him. He worked here  
for 35 years. Ms. Hudson hated him, he refused to let her perfects get away  
with most of the things they do now," explained Mrs. White.  
"I can believe that. Ms. Hudson and my aunt were looking for  
something in my room. Do you have any idea what they could be looking for?"  
asked Serena.  
"I was wondering what they were doing in your room. I have a lot of  
his old photos and papers at my house. Would you like to see them?" asked  
Ms. White. Serena nodded.  
  
"You live here?" asked Serena with awe as she stared at a huge stone  
house. Even though it looked like it was falling apart and there were vines  
growing up the side, the house was totally breath taking. "Well mostly  
my granddaughter lives here now. She has a passion for flowers," said Mrs.  
White as she pointed over to small gardens of different looking flowers.  
Mrs. White put the car in park at the end of the drive.  
"It's beautiful," said Serena with awe.  
"I am so glad you think so. My granddaughter loves this place.  
Although I would like her to get out and meet some nice young men," said  
Mrs. White with a grin. The two entered a huge room that smelled faintly of  
dried roses. The room was a combination of old and new. It was done very  
tastefully.  
"Sunny!" yelled Mrs. White.  
"Grandma! I'll be down in a second," came a female voice. A young  
woman of about 20 rushed down the stairs. She had dark green hair that  
suited her looks.  
"Serena, I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Setsuna. Sunny  
to me," said Mrs. White with a grin.  
"So Serena, would you like to have anything to drink? Tea?" she  
asked. Serena wrinkled up her nose.  
"I hate tea," said Serena.  
"You come to England and hate tea?" said Setsuna with a grin.  
"I was sent here," said Serena.  
"And I am so glad you were!" said Mrs. White as she hugged Serena  
affectionately.  
"I'll get some lemonade then," said Setsuna as she winked at Serena  
and left the room.  
"So let's go look at those photos and papers," said Mrs. White. She  
led Serena through a maze of rooms. Finally they stopped in a musty smelling  
room. Mrs. White pulled open the drapes to let in the light. "Why are all  
libraries so dark and dusty?" asked Serena.  
"I have no idea," said Mrs. White as she pulled out some photo  
albums. Serena flipped through to see many unknown faces on the old black  
and white photos.  
"That's your grandmother," said Mrs. White as she pointed to a young  
woman.  
"You knew her?" she asked.  
"No, but your grandfather showed me many pictures of her and told  
many stories," said Mrs. White.  
"Look there's my mom and dad," said Serena as she pointed to a  
picture. In her mom's arms was a little blonde haired baby in a pink dress.  
"You were adorable!" exclaimed Mrs. White.  
"So was there anything my grandfather had that the head mistress  
and my aunt would want? Any medals or heirlooms? Or any thing that could  
bring money?" asked Serena.  
"Your grandfather was given a treasure for saving one of the royal  
family member's lives. I never saw it. He was quite embarrassed about the  
whole thing. But other then that I have no idea. Not many people know about  
it," said Mrs. White. CRASH!!!! Mrs. White and Serena spun around to see  
Setsuna looking very pale. A tray of broken glasses and puddles of lemonade  
was at her feet.  
"By the saints of Ireland...look," said Setsuna as she pointed  
toward them. Serena turned around to see a painting of a young blonde hair  
woman.  
"She looks just like you Serena," said Mrs. White as she stared from  
the painting back to Serena.  
"Who is she?" asked Serena just as shocked as the others. The only  
thing that appeared different was that the picture had an old fashioned  
dress and a hairstyle that looked like 2 meatballs on top of her head.  
"Princess Serenity, last princess of Ireland. I am surprised I  
didn't realize it when I first saw you," said Setsuna.  
"Many just think she is a legend but here is her picture to prove  
it. She was forced into a marriage or see her homeland destroyed by England.  
The day of her wedding they found her dead in her room. There were no traces  
of poison and nothing that could have led to her death. Nobody knows the  
truth," said Mrs. White.  
"That's weird," said Serena and shivered a bit. It was to weird for  
comfort.  
  
Serena gulped nervously as she entered the Head Mistress's office.  
Endy was no where in sight.  
"Endy, where are you?" whispered Serena. The Head Mistress glared  
coldly at her.  
"I assume you were informed about the Harvest Festival," said Ms.  
Hudson coldly.  
"Yes, ma'am," said Serena not looking away. She refused to let Ms.  
Hudson have the slightest idea how afraid she was. She was walking in a trap  
and she knew it.  
"All the girls are expected to pay 100 pounds for decorations.  
Catering, ect," said Ms. Hudson.  
"You know I don' t have that kind of money. Since you and Angelica  
are such good friends why don't you get her to pay?" asked Serena dryly. Ms.  
Hudson scowled at her. There was a knock at the door. "Enter," said Ms.  
Hudson. Elizabeth entered with a sickenly sweet smile.  
"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," started  
Elizabeth. 'Yeah I bet you couldn't,' mumbled Serena under her breath.  
"Since I am class president I suggest that Serena should work off her fees  
for the dance," said Elizabeth.  
"Perfect. That will be all, Serena," said the Head Mistress.  
"DON'T I get a say in this matter? What are you going to have me to do?  
Kitchen Duty until the dance?" demanded Serena.  
"No, you will do anything we tell you to do," said Elizabeth with a  
wicked smile.  
  
Endymion looked up from a book he had been paging through as Serena  
walked into her room.  
"So how was your trip with Mrs. White?" asked Endy. He frowned as he  
noticed how pale she was. Serena didn't answer and flopped down on her bed.  
"Sere, what's wrong?" asked Endy. Still no answer. All she did was  
stare at the wall. Endy reached out and pinched Serena on the arm. She  
immediately turned to look at him. Her face showed her shock.  
"You hurt me..." she said in amazement and then her eyes started to  
fill with tears.  
"I am truly sorry," he said gently as he handed her a tissue. "Now  
what's wrong?" asked Endy softly. Serena told him about the whole thing.  
Endymion said nothing but his eyes became stormy with anger.  
"Do not fear, Sere. I will always be with you," said Endy as he  
wrapped his arms around her. Serena shivered slightly and looked up at him  
through teary blue eyes. He bent down and their lips meet. The whole world  
stopped spinning as two souls from far clasms of time joined. For a moment,  
she could feel Endymion's skin. She could feel his silky hair brush her  
forehead. Then once more he became nothing. Just an illusion. Serena broke  
away and ran out the door just to run into someone.  
"Excuse me," she said not looking up.  
"No pardon me for it would seem that I have ran into an angel," said  
a deep male voice. Serena looked up in surprise. A pair of light blue eyes  
stared at her. The young man was very handsome with light blonde hair. He  
looked to be about 19 or 20.  
"You are shivering," he said gently and handed her his jacket.  
Serena took it not sure what to say.  
"I am Derek," said the young man.  
"Serena," answered Serena.  
"A beautiful name to fit one with the beauty of an angel. Would you  
permit me to escort you to your destination?" asked Derek. Serena nodded  
numbly and allowed him to lead her through the halls. Meanwhile an invisible  
Endymion had watching the whole thing.  
"What I have I done?" he whispered and slammed his fist against the  
wall.  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail me and tell me how you like it. According to most of the e-mail's I  
have gotten, most people think I am torturing them for always ending in  
cliff hangers. Hey I have to do something to make you guys read the next  
chapter. Until next time, Smile more people. =p 


	6. It's impossible for anything between us

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ chapter 6  
  
By: Moondreams16  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Enjoy and thanks for all the e-mail.  
  
  
  
A cold October wind chilled the air. Occasionally   
  
a car would rustle the leaves that lay on the cracked pavement road. Small shops   
  
lined the sidewalk. It was a quiet town but it had great little shops where   
  
almost anything could be purchased.  
  
"I do not what to do! I mean how can I possibly do anything cool when the   
  
academy rooms are like totally ancient," expressed Elizabeth to 4 other   
  
perfects. Serena mumbled a 'whatever' under her breath as she followed the girls   
  
with her arms loaded down with packages.  
  
"I know. Some of those rooms haven't been opened for 10 century's,"   
  
exaggerated another girl.  
  
"Especially that old library, so dark and dust. There's something creepy   
  
in there," said another girl with a shiver.  
  
"Only thing that is in there is Charity girl and dust," laughed Elizabeth.   
  
'Yeah I bet that's what you were thinking when that door locked on you,' thought   
  
Serena with a grin.  
  
"Did you see Ms. Hudson's nephew? He is so gorgeous," piped up another   
  
girl to change the subject.  
  
"Back off girls, Derek is mine," said Elizabeth. Serena rolled her eyes in   
  
disbelief. Did she think the world revolved around her? "Serena, I have to   
  
talk to you," came Endymion's voice. Serena jumped and stifled a scream. Endy   
  
caught one of her packages that she dropped.  
  
"I thought you were used to me appearing before you," said Endymion with a   
  
mischievous grin.  
  
"I didn't expect you here. Aren't ghosts supposed to stay where they die?"   
  
asked Serena. She lowered her voice down to a whisper as one of the perfects   
  
turned to stare at her. Endy shrugged.  
  
"It would seem that I care little for the roles that dictate ghostly   
  
society as I ignored most of them for the noble class when I was alive," said   
  
Endymion. Now that didn't surprise her.  
  
"So what do you want?" whispered Serena in annoyance.  
  
"What? Why are you whispering?" yelled Endy at the top of his lungs. Of   
  
course nobody could hear him except her.  
  
"So nobody will think I am crazy for talking to thin air," snapped   
  
Serena.  
  
"Maybe you are," said Endy with a smirk.  
  
"Ohh you are so annoying! What do you want?" asked Serena with a frown.  
  
"At least somebody recognizes my talent. I need to talk to you," said Endy   
  
turning serious. Serena said nothing.  
  
"I am not sorry for what happened last night. Something happened last   
  
night. We both felt it. Even now your eyes betray the truth," said Endymion.   
  
Serena turned her eyes away from him and looked straight ahead.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? You are confusing me! We can't be   
  
together! It's impossible and we both know it! Why don't you go and haunt   
  
someone else!" whispered Serena fiercely and ran up to catch up with the group.   
  
Endy watched her go.  
  
"Because I love you, Serena," he said out loud and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"I will never do this again!" swore Serena as the ladder beneath her   
  
sifted. She tapped yet another streamer of ribbon to the ceiling. The school   
  
couldn't have the old tissue streamers but silken ribbons. The stool wobbled   
  
again and this time Serena toppled off just to land in a pair of strong arms.   
  
Serena looked up to see Derek.  
  
"It would seem that the angels are falling from heaven to grace mere   
  
mortals such as I with their beauty," he said quietly. Serena blushed   
  
uncontrollably. "Don't you know better then to get on wobbly ladders, Angel?"   
  
he asked.  
  
"Somebody has too. It would seem you were at the right place at the right   
  
time," said Serena with a smile.  
  
"Just consider me your knight in shinning armor," said Derek with a   
  
dashing smile. Serena blushed again.  
  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked. "Sure.   
  
Love to," answered Serena. 'He is not as handsome as Endy, but at least he is   
  
alive. I should give him a try no matter what Elizabeth says,' she thought.  
  
  
  
"What does she see in him?" groaned Endymion.  
  
"Derek is a nice young man," spoke up Mrs. White.  
  
"Nobody knows anything about him. He could be an ax murder or something,"   
  
protested Endymion. Mrs. White grinned wryly at the dejected ghost sitting in a   
  
chair.  
  
"You have been watching to many of the girls' horror movies," said Mrs.   
  
White.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I always need ideas for a good scare once in awhile. I   
  
mean it would be humiliating if a ghost didn't scare at least a few people.   
  
Besides I always love how they portray ghosts in the movies," said Endymion with   
  
a grin.  
  
"You are impossible," said Mrs. White with a smile.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled as she flopped down on her bed. She let out a contented   
  
sigh. The movie was great. The date was great. The food was great. The night had   
  
been perfect. He had kissed her at the end. Yet even though the kiss was great   
  
there just seemed to be something missing.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be back," came Endymion's voice. Serena   
  
ignored him.  
  
"Don't do this to me Serena," he said quietly and Serena felt his cold   
  
hand touch her shoulder. The coldness burned through her clothes making her   
  
shiver. Serena turned to face him.  
  
"Don't do what? We can't be together!" she snapped. Without warning Endy   
  
kissed her. Serena's heart pounded. And once again came that perfect feeling.   
  
The right thing to do would be to pull away and run like she had the first time   
  
but this time she couldn't. The truth that she had kept hidden in her heart   
  
suddenly formed in her mind. She was in love with him. She had fallen in love   
  
with him. Love didn't seem to care about them coming from 2 distant worlds. Love   
  
could be a cruel thing. Even love couldn't bring them together.  
  
"This is so unfair," said Serena as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I know," said Endy as he held her tightly.  
  
  
  
"So, unable to produce a male, King Henry charged his wife with treason   
  
and had her be headed," said Mrs. White at the front of the class. Serena tapped   
  
her pencil on the side of her desk in boredom. She really wasn't in the mood for   
  
Henry the 8Th's love affairs.  
  
"It says here that the guy was married 6 times. Must have been related to   
  
Diamond," said Endy who appeared in the empty seat next to her. Serena smiled   
  
and the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
"Don't forget the decorating meeting at 6:00," said a perfect that passed   
  
her. Serena let out a groan.  
  
"I am beginning to hate that dance," said Serena with a frown as she   
  
gathered up her books.  
  
"I was too thrilled when my father suggested it either. But second son's   
  
have little to say in the matter," said Endymion with a smile.  
  
"Were you in love with your brother's girlfriend then?" asked Serena.  
  
"No I met her at the dance. It was a masquerade ball. I had no idea who   
  
she was when I asked her to dance. We danced together and fell in love. When we   
  
removed our masks at midnight, she discovered who I was and slapped me," said   
  
Endymion calmly.  
  
"She doesn't sound to bad to me," commented Serena with a smile.   
  
"Very funny. Well we saw each other a lot after that. We planned to run   
  
away. Some how Diamond found out and murdered me," explained Endymion.  
  
"What happened to your girl?" asked Serena.  
  
"She was found dead on her wedding day. The same morning they found my   
  
body. It was if she had fallen asleep and willed herself not to wake up," said   
  
Endy.  
  
"Maybe she died of a broken heart," whispered Serena. He had been in love   
  
with Princess Serenity. And now he was in love with her double, centuries later.  
  
  
  
Serena swiped her hand under her bed. She was positive that her book was   
  
somewhere under her bed. She felt something sharp and pulled her hand quickly   
  
away.  
  
"What was that?" asked Serena as she put a tissue on the bleeding cut on   
  
her hand. She grabbed her flashlight and shinned the beam under her bed.   
  
Something shinny caught the light and sent beams bouncing off the object. With   
  
curiosity, Serena moved her bed away from the wall. On the floor was a medal   
  
handle. With all her might, Serena tugged on it. A trap door opened revealing a   
  
dark steps leading down. Serena grabbed her flashlight and headed down the dark   
  
steps.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Keep sending e-mail. Send praises, flames, or whatever. Smile more people ;)  
  
  
  
Wanted; A person who will let me post all of my work on their web page. My   
  
computer is really old and I can not upload anything on the internet. So I can't   
  
create a web page and so many people have been asking if I have one. I don't (   
  
big Serena wail) So I was hoping someone will help me create a section on their   
  
web page. I know this sounds strange. e-mail me if you are interested. K? God   
  
bless and Smile people. :o) 


	7. A trap door

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ Chapter 7  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this but a lightning storm   
hit my phone line and I couldn't get on the internet. Besides I've been   
very busy with school. I got one thing to say, DEATH TO CHEMISTRY!!!!!!!!!   
I hate it can't you tell? Well any way enjoy!   
  
Serena carefully walked down the slippery stone steps. She swung   
her flashlight in front of her but it did little to pierce the darkness.   
'What am I doing here?' she asked herself knowing she must have gone crazy   
to even think about going down a pair of dark stairs that lead from a trap   
to who knows where. Well she figured she was going to half to add this to   
the list. Once she was home in the United States, she was going to make a   
list that would start like this, During my junior year in England I did   
these strange things:  
1. Fell in love with a ghost  
2. Found out that my grandfather had some treasure  
3. Made enemies of my aunt, head mistress, and perfects  
4. Found out that I had an exact double centuries ago  
5. Found a trap door and has currently lost her mind for going down the   
steps in the dark  
  
Well that wasn't every thing, but close enough. Would Derek be on   
that list? Serena let out a long sigh. What about Derek? He seemed really   
to really like her. He was handsome, charming, and everything a girl could   
want in a guy. Well except he couldn't kiss very well. Now Endy could kiss.   
But Derek was alive and Endy wasn't. She didn't know hardly anything about   
the pair of them. Did Endymion see the uncanny resemblance that she shared   
with Serenity? Did he just fall in love with her because she looked so much   
like his old girl friend? There were just so many questions running   
through her head. Suddenly the ground leveled out causing Serena to   
stumble. What was she looking for? Serena walked straight foreword just   
to bump into something. She rubbed her smarting nose. A wall certainly   
wasn't what she was looking for. Serena ran her fingers against the wall   
to find it was made of wood. She brought her hand down to waist length to   
find a handle. She had run into a door!  
  
"She's no where to be found!" stormed Ms. Hudson. Mrs. White looked   
up from grading papers as the Head Mistress stormed in the room.   
"Who's missing?" asked Mrs. White calmly. Ms. Hudson looked at Mrs.   
White with frustration.   
"Charity...I mean Serena Tskino. Where is she?" demanded Ms.   
Hudson.   
"You needn't yell, my hearing isn't that bad. I have no idea   
where she is," said Mrs. White calmly. Her calmness just added fuel to Ms.   
Hudson's anger. She turned on her heal and stormed out leaving a bemused   
teacher who smiled and went back to checking papers. A cold wind wrapped   
around Mrs. White making her shiver. Endymion appeared before her.   
"Where's Serena?" he asked desperately. Mrs. White threw her hands up in the air.   
"Why does everyone think I know where she is?" she asked.   
"Has she been suspended? Did she go to town with the other girls?   
Where is she? I checked the whole building!" said Endymion anxiously.   
"I tell you I have no idea where she is," replied Mrs. White with a frown.   
Endymion groaned and ran his fingers through his ebony hair.   
"What's going on between you too, Endymion?" asked Mrs. White not looking   
at her papers.   
"Nothing's going on," replied Endy quickly.   
"I somehow doubt that. You practically follow her every where she   
goes..." Endymion opened his mouth to protest.   
"Don't you dare deny it. Every time I've been near Serena, I feel   
that cold draft that always accompanies you. And Serena goes around with   
this love struck look on her face. And if my guess is correct, it's not   
because of a certain young man named Derek," said Mrs. White who looked   
straight at Endymion.   
"What is your point?" he asked as he sat down in a chair.   
"I am saying it isn't natural for a human to be in love with a   
ghost. Nothing good can come of it. Have you ever thought about what   
would happen when its time for her   
to go back home? You are going to break her heart," said Mrs. White.   
"I'd rather die...well let's just say I would never do that her,"   
said Endymion sincerely.   
"Not on purpose maybe," the teacher replied. Endymion ran his   
fingers through his hair and disappeared.  
  
Serena pushed on the handle. Nothing happened. She tried pulling on it.   
Still nothing. Serena shinned her flashlight on the door to find a keyhole   
beneath the handle.   
"I bet it's locked! Darn!" she swore and turned back to the stairs.   
Disappointment washed over her. She was really hoping to find something.   
Anything that could've helped her with the mystery that surrounded her   
grandfather. She trudged up the stairs and lifted the trap door. A few   
minutes later, the trap door was closed, the bed was back in its place,   
and Serena was reading on her bed. Music from Mariah Carey floated from   
her boom box.   
"Where were you? I've been looking every where for you!" said   
Endymion who appeared sitting in a chair. Serena leaped off the bed with   
a smile and threw her arms around the ghost.   
"You'll never believe what happened! Under my bed is a trap door!   
I went down the steps and found another door. But it was locked! What's   
wrong?" asked Serena as her voice changed from excited to worried.   
"Serena...There's something I have to tell you," said Endymion quietly.   
Serena looked at him with worry. There was something wrong. He looked   
paler then usual. He held a troubled countenance.   
"Something is wrong! Don't your dare lie to me, Endy! If you were   
alive I would think you were..." but Serena couldn't finish.   
"Sick?" finished Endy with a small smile. Serena nodded.   
"Serena I have to tell you something," said Endy. Serena sat down   
on her bed.   
"I am listening," said Serena.   
"I am not in love with you, Serena. I thought I was but I am not,"  
he said quietly and could not bring himself to look in her eyes.   
"I don't believe you," Serena managed to say. Tears pricked the back of   
her eyes.   
"Look! I have no idea what happened between us but I am not in   
love with you. You just reminded me of someone I knew when I was alive. I   
kept comparing you to her but you don't even come close," said Endymion   
harshly. Serena stared at him with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe   
what she was hearing. Then the truth struck her suddenly.   
"I remind you of Princess Serenity," said Serena quietly. Endy   
looked at her in surprise.   
"Well as I said, you could never compare to her. I've been a fool   
thinking you could," said Endymion and disappeared. Serena buried her   
head in her pillow and cried.   
  
For the remainder of the week, there was no sign of Endymion.   
During that time Serena became quiet and pale. During meal times she   
toyed with her food never eating very much. She stayed up late working on  
decorations for the dance. After one of those nights, Serena's telephone   
started ringing as soon as she entered her room. "Hello?" she said tiredly.   
"Angel? This is Derek. Remember me? I didn't get to see you much  
after our date. I had to go back to school without telling you goodbye,"   
said Derek over the phone.  
"Oh hi Derek, I missed you," said Serena with a small smile.   
"You sound tired. I've been trying to get in touch with you for   
the last hour. Where've you been?" asked Derek.   
"Working on the decorations for the dance," answered Serena and   
sat down on the bed toying with the curly phone line.   
"Speaking of the dance, I was wondering if you would be my date   
for the night," said Derek. Serena almost dropped the phone in surprise.   
"Hello?" came Derek's voice at the other end of the phone after   
the long silence that followed.   
"YES!" answered Serena excitedly. There was a deep chuckle at the   
other end.   
"Well see you there then," said Derek and hung up. Serena hugged   
the phone and squealed. She was going to the dance with a date! Things   
were defiantly looking up.   
  
The floorboards creaked beneath her as Serena walked up the stairs   
to the attic. A single light bulb in the middle of the floor lit the whole  
attic except for the shadowy corners. White sheets covered furniture.   
Boxes were piled on top of one another. In one corner, books where piled   
up to the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very high and Serena had to duck   
sometimes to miss hitting her head on the rafters. She started lifting   
sheets just to have the whole clouds of dust rise to the ceiling. She   
sneezed uncontrollably and decided she probably shouldn't move any more   
sheets. But she had to find the punch bowel for the party. She carefully   
lifted up another sheet to find an old polished oak desk. She removed the   
whole sheet with awe. Up the sides of the desk was carved latticework with  
flowering vines in laced in it. The vines with flowers circled up the   
drawers and circled at the top. She traced her fingers along the carvings.  
Never had she seen such beautiful work. It was such a shame that it had   
to stay up in the attic. She opened one of the drawers to find creamy   
marbled stationary. On the upper right corner of the stationary was a set   
of monograms that read, NJT. With all her strength she dragged the desk   
down the stairs to the 2nd floor. If her guess was right, the desk used   
to belong to her grandfather. The stationary had his monogram on it. She   
could find the punch bowel later. This seemed more important at the moment.  
  
  
"It's looks just the same as the last time I saw it," exclaimed   
Mrs. White with a smile. She ran her finger on the desk making a polished   
trail out of the all the dusty film that covered it.   
"Although it's dusty and needs a good polishing," said Mrs. White   
as she wrinkled up her nose.   
"Yeah, it does need that," said Serena as she moved it against one   
the walls in her room.   
"Look," said Serena as she pulled out the stationary. Mrs. White   
smiled and looked over it fondly.   
"Nathaniel James Tskino. I got many letters from this stationary,"   
said Mrs. White with a sigh. Serena smiled as she noticed the far away look  
on her teacher's face. If she wasn't mistaken, the relationship between   
her grandfather and Mrs. White wasn't just friendship. Serena didn't see   
anything wrong with it, from what Mrs. White had said, she had been very   
lonely since her husband had died a long time ago and all her children   
moved out of the country. Only Setsuna had come back to England to live   
with her grandmother. Serena pulled out the drawers and got a rag to clean  
the dust out of them. She was about to put the bottom one back in when   
she saw a corner of paper sticking out between to slats in the desk. She   
pulled it out and unfolded the paper. On it was simply written 'The hands   
hold the treasure.' Serena wrinkled up her nose. What was that supposed to   
mean?   
"Hey Mrs. White, did you know there is a trap door in this floor?"   
asked Serena. Mrs. White looked at the teenage girl with surprise.   
"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. White.   
"I found a trap door under my bed, it leads to a room but the room   
happens to be locked," said Serena.   
"Well it's probably an old storage closet. I've collected some   
skeleton keys over the years. I'll find them and maybe one is to   
the door," said Mrs. White.   
"I hope one is. I am dying to know what's behind the door," said   
Serena sincerely. Before Mrs. White could comment a bell rung.   
"Oh I so do not feel like going to study hall," said Serena with a   
groan as she gathered her books on her bed.   
"I guess I better plan tomorrow's lesson. Don't forget you have a   
test on Elizabeth 1," called out Mrs. White as Serena walked out of the   
room. As Serena passed Ms. Hudson's office she heard the high pitched voice   
of her aunt, Angelica.   
"I don't care how you do it, you imbecile. Just do it! When Irene   
loses her job that sniveling brat will go home and get out of my hair!"   
said Angelica as she slammed down the phone. Serena quickly ran down the   
hall pushing past the other girls. She couldn't let Angelica know she just  
heard her on the phone. She was up to something. That was for sure. That   
night Serena got a call from her mom saying she lost her job. Angelica had  
to be stopped before she did anymore harm to her or her mom.   
  
"So are you looking foreword to the party tonight?" asked Setsuna   
as she arranged the roses in the vase.   
"Guess so," said Serena half-heartedly.   
"Don't sound so excited. What's wrong Serena?" asked Setsuna.   
"My mom lost her job yesterday. I'll probably have to leave here,"   
said Serena.   
"I thought you wanted to leave Bankstone," said Setsuna with her   
arms crossed. "I do but not now. I don't know! I am just so confused!"   
said Serena with frustration.   
"I heard you were going with a young man named Derek. So is he   
cute?" asked Setsuna sounding like a teenager.   
"Yeah," she answered quietly.   
"So what are you gonna wear?" asked Setsuna. Serena looked at her   
in surprise.   
"I don't know! I've never thought about it!" said Serena amazed   
she never thought about it.   
"Well you better get going," said Setsuna.   
"Thanks Sunny!" yelled Serena as she ran out the door. Setsuna   
smiled as she watched her go.   
  
There was a card on her door as Serena approached her room. She frowned   
and opened the red heart shaped card. It read,   
Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,   
You stole Derek away from me,   
Now you're through  
  
Serena groaned as she turned to find Elizabeth and some of the bullies of   
Bankstone beside her.   
"Gee Elizabeth, I am impressed. I didn't think you could even read.   
Let alone write," said Serena and broke out in a dead run.   
"Get her!" Elizabeth's command pounded in her ears. 3 bullies and   
Elizabeth could do a lot of damage if they caught her. Elizabeth was angry   
enough to not even think twice about beating Serena up. If only she could  
get out of the building, then she would have a better chance of escaping.   
But that didn't happen, the doors were all locked and the group had her   
trapped.   
"Prepare to pay, charity girl," said Elizabeth fiercely. Serena   
turned dead white knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them.   
"Endy, help me..." whispered Serena as she squeezed eyes shut.   
She opened them as she heard screams. A vase was floating in the air. The   
girls went white as their eyes followed the very movements of the vase.   
With a load crash it dropped on the floor shattering in millions of pieces.  
The door Serena had been leaning against suddenly opened.   
"Thank you Endy," said Serena quietly and ran outside. The door slammed   
shut before the girls could follow her.   
  
"I can't believe she got away!" yelled Elizabeth furiously as she   
applied some makeup on her face.   
"Well maybe you should just leave her alone. She's quite nice,"   
said one perfect that was fixing her hair in another mirror. She gulped   
nervously as she caught Elizabeth's murderous gaze.   
"Have you been borrowing my perfume again?" asked Elizabeth as she   
studied the perfume bottle.   
"Not me," protested the other perfect. Elizabeth shrugged and   
started spraying herself. The other perfect sniffed the air and made a   
face,   
"I think that perfume has gone bad," she commented holding her   
nose.   
"What are you talking about, French no. 7 doesn't go bad. It's the  
most expensive perfume on the market!" yelled Elizabeth.   
"It smells like rotten eggs," said another perfect as she gagged   
on the smell. From one corner, an invisible Endymion watched the scene   
with a smile on his face. The only evidence of his prank was the empty   
test tube marked sulfur that was in the trash can undiscovered by the   
girls who were holding their noses and escaping the room.   
  
Serena flopped down on her bed. She had no idea what to wear for   
the dance. She looked at the desk to find a keychain full of odd-looking   
keys. Some looked very old while others looked new. Beside the keys was a   
note which read, Here's all the skeleton keys I could find. Hope one   
unlocks your door. Mrs. White. Serena smiled and grabbed up the keys.   
About 5 minutes later, Serena was heading down the steps with her   
flashlight in one hand and the keys in the other. She held out her hand   
in front of her to keep from running into the door again. She reached and   
tried key after key. Finally the second to last key fit into the lock   
perfectly. With a deep breath Serena turned the key. The door clicked and   
swung open silently. Serena blinked as the bright light of candles greeted  
her. It was a bedroom. A light film of dust covered every thing. Serena   
never saw a room so beautiful in her life. Silken bed sheets covered a   
four-post bed. A polished wardrobe covered one wall. Out of curiosity,   
Serena opened one of its doors to find rich but very old fashioned clothes  
in it.   
"I've been waiting for you for centuries," came a voice. Serena   
turned and screamed.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter is going to be the dance! E-mail me and tell me how you   
like it. I'll take anything, flames, money, praises, anything. I would   
love to hear from you! Smile more and God Bless =o)The perfume idea I got frpm a book called Ice Princess. I slightly changed it though. 


	8. A meeting of souls

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ Chapter 8  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes: Enjoy  
  
The music had only begun and the DJ was playing a very soft song.   
Nobody was out on the dance floor yet. The guys from an all guys school   
where checking out the girls. But not much was going on. Many where   
gathered in front of the drinks making small talk quietly. A disco ball   
was in the middle of the room sent small lights flickering and bouncing on  
the walls. In one corner sat Elizabeth dressed as a greek godess simply   
surrounded by boys who looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. The costume   
dance was the biggest event of the year for meeting guys and she certinally   
wasn't going to waste her time. Her eyes flickered over to the crowd. She   
let out a small smile as she noticed there was no Serena Tuskino among the  
groups. Suddenly a lone figure appeared on the steps that lead down to   
the room. A hush fell over the room as each eye was drawn to her.   
Elizabeth let out a cry of disgust. Charity girl had managed to get all   
the guys in the room to watch her every move. Serena stepped gracefully   
down the steps the train of her flowing white dress flowed delicately   
behind her. Around her neck was a very beautiful and expensive looking   
choker of gold and diamonds. On her head sat a delicate crown of gold.   
From the lobs of her ears were diamond earrings. As she walked there was   
a feeling of quiet yet powerful dignity. Derek cleared his throat and   
went to meet her. "You look lovely tonight. Want to dance?" he asked. She   
shook her head and continued down the stairs leaving a very surprised Derek.   
"Where'd you steal that dress from Charity girl?" yelled out Elizabeth   
breaking the silence. Serena did not answer but turned to look at   
Elizabeth with cold dignity. Elizabeth gasped softly and broke away from   
her stare unable to even meet the chilling blue eyes. A young man with   
dark black hair approached her. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic   
embroided with gold. At his side was a jeweled sword. He gave a courtly   
bow and brought her hand to his lips. "My lady, will you give me the   
privilege of a dance?" asked the young man. "Yes," she answered quietly.   
A path was cleared for them as he led her out on the dance floor. The   
crowd looked on in amazement as both danced in each other's arms. There   
were claps and cheers as the song ended. Before being hounded by many   
young men who were waiting to ask for a dance, the young man lead Serena   
out on the balcony. "I've missed you," said the young man quietly. "I've   
waited so long," she answered gazing up into his eyes. From out of no   
where he pulled out a delicate star necklace. He gently slipped it around   
her neck. She looked down at it and fingered it gently. She looked up at   
him with tears in her eyes. "I love you," he said quietly wiping the tears   
gently from her eyes. He pulled her closer gently and kissed you. There was   
a soft flash of light. The kiss became more intense. The couple pulled   
away and looked at each other in surprise. Both of them started talking at  
once:   
"Endy your alive!" "Serenity your alive!"  
"My name's not Endy," "I name's not Serenity!"  
"Who are you?" "Who are you?"  
"I am Serena," "I am Darien," Then the both of them looked at each other   
and started laughing. "I am sorry," apologized Serena. "What for?" asked   
Darien with a smile. "For kissing you," said Serena blushing.   
"Oh don't apologize. I liked it," said Darien laughing as Serena   
became redder.   
"If there is any one to apologize I fear it must be us," said a   
female voice. Darien and Serena turned to see an exact double of themselves.   
"Endy, what happened? Is this Serenity?" asked Serena knowing full   
well that it was.   
"Serena, I am sorry frightened you earlier. I needed you so I   
merged with you. Ghosts can do that but usually choose not to do so. It is   
very tiring," said Serenity. "I did the same with Darien here. Serena what   
I lied earlier about not caring for you," said Endy with concern. "I know,"  
said Serena giving him a weak smile.   
  
"What's wrong, Derek? That guy got your date," cooed Elizabeth   
wickedly. Derek turned angrily from the 4 girls that he had been flirting   
with,   
"She's none of my concern anymore. I wish I could give him the   
thrashing he deserves," said Derek as he slammed his fist against his hand.   
"Maybe you should show him what's what. You know, she made a fool   
out of you," jibbed Elizabeth enjoying the angry look on Derek's face.   
  
"It is almost time to go, Endymion," Serenity said gently as she   
squeezed his arm.   
"Are you leaving?" asked Serena with concern.   
"There is no reason for me to stay. Don't cry. I hate when you cry," said   
Endymion as he wiped away a single tear gently from her eyes.   
"I am going to miss you," said Serena as she hugged Endymion.   
"I'll miss you too. But I can't stay. Besides you belong with him now,"   
said Endy as he nodded toward Darien. "Serenity, what happened to you?"   
asked Serena. "Diamond locked me up in the room that you found the night   
he murdered Endy. He even showed me the dagger that he did it with. I   
started screaming and told him that I would tell his father. He said he   
would kill me if I did. And he kept that promise. The night before the   
wedding he smothered me with a pillow and I didn't even know it. Since   
then I've been trying to find Endymion but I couldn't. My spirit was   
trapped in this star locket, the symbol of our love. To make a very long   
story short, I've been forced to roam Kingston Hall until I pursaded   
Darien to take the locket here so I might have a chance to find Endymion,"   
said Serenity. "Time has a funny way of keeping two souls apart but maybe   
we just needed the both of you to get reunited," said Endy. "TIME! That's   
it!" yelled Serena. The other 3 looked at her oddly. "I know where my   
Grandfather's treasure is!" yelled Serena  
  
To be continued...  
  
Short I know but it was all I could get written this week. And I am not a   
slacker but I have a very busy life. So tell me how you like it. 


	9. A mystery solved and Derek gets his butt...

Title: A Hauntingly Wonderful Romance ~ Chapter 8b  
By: Moondreams16  
Rating: G  
Notes: This is the last chapter. Hope you like it. My e-mail box has been   
empty so long, send it messages! Beware of flaming though, because Bubbles   
emailed me and told me anyone who dared flamed me was going to get beaten   
up by her. Thanks Bubbles! And one more thing, thanks Sailor Heartache who   
said she would send me money except its hard to send it through E-mail.   
Well enough of my chatter. On to the story. Enjoy.  
  
"I know where my grandfather's treasure is," yelled Serena.   
"Hush Serena!" warned Endymion as he looked around to see if anyone had   
heard. "What is she talking about?" asked Darien looking very confused.   
"You'll see! I found a clue in his desk which read, 'the hands hold the   
treasure,' and I just figured out what that meant," exclaimed Serena. "Uh   
oh here comes trouble," said Serenity as she watched a very angry young   
man come toward them.   
"Angel, I need to have a word with you," said Derek harshly glaring at   
Darien. Darien was glaring at the unwanted guest as well. Both boys   
measured the other.   
"Umm, sure. Darien why don't you get me some punch unless someone has   
spiked it," said Serena as she gave him an unsure smile. Derek was making   
her nervous. She had never seen him like this before. Darien clinched his   
teeth but obeyed. Serenity and Endymion followed him looking back at   
Serena and Derek.   
"I've never seen you here before?" cooed a voice with a seductive tone to   
it. Darien turned in surprise as a hand squeezed his arm. He turned to see  
a girl dressed as a Greek goddess with curly brown hair and dark blue   
eyes. "Excuse me, do I know you?" asked Darien trying to be polite but   
still wanting the girl to detach her clawing fingers from his arm. The   
icy tone in his voice ought to have given the girl the hint that he wasn't  
interested. But Elizabeth still hung on.   
"That's can be remedied. I would simply love to get to know you better.   
My name is Elizabeth. What's yours?" asked Elizabeth. Darien groaned   
inwardly and looked to the ghosts for any ideas. Both of them where   
glaring at the girl but not making any moves to help him.   
"Darien Shields and if you will excuse me I have to get a drink for my   
date," said Darien as he tried to move away.   
"Ahh, but she's not your date. She's Derek's. I've heard of your family.   
One of the richest families in the United States from what I have read   
from the newspapers. Your family won't like to hear that you've been with   
her. She's practically a beggar around her. Don't let the dress and   
jewelry fool you. She probably stole those. She's also a troublemaker.   
Why have her when you can have someone of your social class?" asked   
Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around him.   
"I want you and I always get what I want," said Elizabeth seductively and   
started blowing in his ear. Darien by this time, was fed up with the whole  
matter. "If you will excuse me, please get off of me," demanded Darien as  
he detached her from him in disgust. She held on tighter.   
"Ask her if she smells rotten eggs," commanded Endymion. Darien   
looked at the ghost with puzzlement clearly written all over his face.   
"Trust me," said Endy with a smile. Darien nodded and   
pretended to sniff the air. Elizabeth shifted uneasily. "Do you smell   
something?" asked Darien.   
"N-no," answered Elizabeth nervously.   
"Smells like rotten eggs," he said as he sniffed the air. From out of   
Elizabeth came a shrill shriek as she detached herself away from him and   
ran out of the room. Serenity and Endymion where practically rolling with   
laughter over the whole thing.   
  
Serena stared up at the stars trying to shake off the bad feeling she was   
getting from Derek. Derek meanwhile watched Darien leave with his arms   
crossed. When he could no longer see him through the crowd he turned his   
attention to Serena. He grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him.   
"Oww you're hurting me! What's gotten into you?" asked Serena. Derek   
didn't loosen his grip on her arm.   
"You humiliated me in front of everyone. Who do you think you are? Some   
mighty princess that can dismiss me like that? You aren't anything but a   
little shabby beggar who should' t even be with here with people far   
better then you," hissed Derek. Serena glared up at him and slapped him.   
This surprised him for he raised his hand to touch the red mark on his   
cheek. "How dare you..." he spat and grabbed her and pulled her to the   
ground. But Serena was quick and stomped on his foot. He yawled but still   
did not let her go. So she kicked him. The kick hits mark and he doubled   
over in pain swearing loudly. Quickly Serena ran from the balcony. She   
grabbed Darien's hand. "Come on," she commanded and gave him a smile. The   
two ghosts followed. "Here wait," said Darien. He got a bundle that was   
against a wall. The couple ran out of the dance room. "So what happened to  
Derek?" asked Darien. "He got what he deserved," said Serena simply with   
a smile. "That he did!" said Serenity with a smile. "Should've done that   
to Diamond," she mumbled under her breath. The others heard though, and   
smiled. "What's in the bag?" asked Serena. "Water balloons, me and some   
other guys were going to bomb a few teachers. Especially a certain algebra  
teacher. But I thought we might need it," said Darien. "In case a certain  
Elizabeth came back. You should be proud of him, Sere. Elizabeth ran out   
of here screaming," said Endy. "What did you do?" asked Serena. "Nothing,"  
said both boys at once. Serena didn't believe them. "Here," said Serena   
as they stopped in front of an old grandfather clock. She opened the door   
to the clock. "Here," said Endy as he handed her a screwdriver.   
"Thanks," said Serena with a smile having no idea where he had   
gotten it. She had to wait for it to warm up a bit before she could use   
it. She unscrewed the screws in the clock.   
"Need any help?" asked Darien not quite believing he was seeing   
the whole thing. Things like this didn't usually happen every day like   
this.   
"Not now, but I will tell you when I do," said Serena. Darien   
raised an   
eyebrow, most girls he knew would tell him off and tell him that they were   
perfectly able to handle things like that it even thought they were females.'   
"So why is this treasure so important to you?" asked Darien. He   
sort of expected something like, 'duh it's easy money' or something like   
that.   
"I need it to help my mom and my brother. My mom just lost her job and   
creditors are always breathing down her neck and she needs to make a major  
payment on our house or it will get taken away," explained Serena looking  
up at him for a moment. "Her aunt is responsible for a lot of it,"   
explained Endymion.   
"She made my mom loose her job, how she did it, I don't know," said   
Serena as she removed the face of the clock.   
"That's awful," said Darien seriously.   
"Totally, I couldn't agree with you more," said Serena. She reached into   
a dark small space that had been behind the face, her fingers wrapped   
around something hard. She was just about to pull it out when Serenity   
suddenly called out,   
"Here comes trouble!" Serena pulled out the treasure quickly only   
having   
time to see the flash of gold before hiding in her waistband on her dress.   
Endy quickly put the face back on the clock while Darien screwed back the   
screws.   
"Hurry!" hollered Serenity. Darien grabbed her a bit roughly and kissed   
her tenderly but firmly. Serena almost went numb with shock. This was the   
first thing Angelica and Ms. Hudson saw rounding the corner. "That looks   
like a good idea to me," said Serenity slyly. Endy said nothing and with   
a smile he kissed his girlfriend. "What do you think you are doing?"   
screeched Angelica.   
"Serena Tskino! In my office immediately!" yelled Ms.   
Hudson. Serena groaned.   
"Oh not them, not now!" groaned Endymion. Darien was too startled to say  
anything. The older women dragged Serena away from Darien's arms. They   
turned their back to Darien.   
"The water balloons!" gasped Serenity as she got a smile on her face.  
"Hurry!" urged Endy and took one in his hand. Serenity and Darien took a   
few. With that water balloons were thrown at the adults. Angelica   
screeched in rage as her makeup started running.   
"Let's get out of here!" said Serena as she grabbed Darien's hands.   
They ran laughing down the halls followed by the ghosts who were smirking at   
the scene behind them. "I am gonna get suspended for that!" laughed Serena.   
"I am sorry I did it," said Darien turning serious. "I am not.   
There   
is no way in the world I would miss that look on their faces!" giggled   
Serena. The four ran into the old library and slammed the door shut,   
locking it. They turned to see a surprised Mrs. White staring at them.   
"Sorry, Mrs. White," said Serena quickly trying to catch her   
breath.   
"So the souls mates have united in both times, every thing is like   
it should be," said Mrs. White with a smile.   
"Soul Mates?" echoed Darien and Serena looking at each other then   
at her. "Yes, you two were meant to be through out time. You're lucky,   
not many people find their true mate," said Mrs. White. "You knew Serena   
was going to find hers didn't you?" said Endymion as his face showed his   
amazement. "Yes, Endy I knew. It would only be a matter of time," she   
said with a smile. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.   
"Ms. Hudson and Angelica are after us," explained Serena as she   
saw the shocked look on Mrs. White's face.   
"Soul mates, huh? I like the sound of that," said Darien as he   
kissed her again. "How can you even think about that when two crazy women   
are after us?" asked Serena. "Don't worry, I'll stand by you. Nothing is   
going to happen to you, I promise," said Darien.   
"Foolish mortals," laughed a wicked voice. A vase hit Mrs. White   
making her crumble to the floor.   
"Mrs. White," yelled out Serena in horror as she saw her teacher   
lying on the floor not moving. "It's Diamond!" shivered Serenity in   
horror. Endy put a protective arm around her. A ghost appeared before   
them. "Leave us alone, Diamond!" yelled Endymion. The room became silent.   
Diamond focused cold blue eyes on Serena. Darien moved in front of her   
protecting her. "So, she is just as beautiful as you Serenity," said   
Diamond wickedly. "Go away!" yelled Darien. "You are hardly in the   
position to give me orders," yelled Diamond.   
"Your fight is against me Diamond, leave them alone," yelled   
Endymion. "On the contrary, I cannot hurt you any longer but that doesn't  
mean I can't hurt them. Your love has caused by soul anguish over the  
spans of time. I will destroy it," yelled Diamond. Diamond pointed to   
the door. The door unlocked itself and Derek stepped through. There were   
no signs of Ms. Hudson and Angelica. Derek looked at them both with   
hatred. Diamond smiled and floated over to Derek. With a flash, Diamond   
disappeared within Derek. "Ah its so good to have a body again," he   
smiled wickedly. He pulled an antique sword from the wall that had been   
used as decoration. "Forgive me," whispered Endymion and merged with   
Darien. He pulled out the opposite sword. "Brother, it's been a long time   
since we've dueled," he snickered.   
"Not long enough it would seem," swore Endy under his breath.   
"Can Diamond hurt him?" asked Serena to Serenity as she looked on  
with worry. "No but he can hurt Darien, that is what is worrying me," she   
answered fearfully. At first, both looked like they were just toying with   
each other, testing the other's skill. Then they started fighting for real,   
each time their swords met sent a sickening clang echoing through the room.   
Diamond knocked the sword out of Endy's hand.   
"you pathetic, prepare to die again," he said as he lifted the   
sword above Endy. Endymion held his gaze on Diamond showing no signs of   
fear. Diamond brought down the sword.  
"NO!" yelled Serena but Endy was quick and avoided the blade.   
Serena let out a sigh of relief. If only she could do something, if only...  
Serena grinned as an idea formed in her head. She took a stack of books and   
started throwing them at Diamond. With each smack of a book, Diamond let out  
a yell of rage and pain. While Diamond was preoccupied trying to dodge   
books, Endy had the perfect opportunity to throw a punch. The punch knocked   
Diamond out cold. Diamond jumped from Derek's still body. In the room, the   
lights suddenly went off. "What the?" started Serena.   
"Let this fighting come to an end, Diamond you have lost," said a   
ghost who appeared in a chair. The ghost was an old man who had a pipe in   
one hand and was reading a book of Shakespeare.   
"Nobody asked you old man!" yelled Diamond. The old man stood up   
and placed his hand on Diamond who disappeared with a flash of light.   
"Granddad," yelled Serena as she threw her arms around her   
grandfather.   
"Hello Honey, my you've grown into a beautiful young woman," said   
her grandfather as he looked her over. "How did you get rid of Diamond   
like that?" asked Endymion as he split from Darien.   
"I wish you wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Darien who shivered with   
cold.   
"Diamond had no place being here, he was not meant to be a ghost   
and torment you all," said her grandfather.   
"I still don't understand," said Serena.   
"And you probably never will, take care of your mother, honey.   
She needs you," said her grandfather with a smile.   
"And you better get her home by midnight," came a new female voice.   
The others turned to see Mrs. White. But she had changed, she looked a lot   
younger, and she was translucent as the other ghosts were.   
"Beth, I waited a long time," her Grandfather said and held his   
hand out to Mrs. White. Mrs. White took it with a smile. Serena felt tears   
well in her eyes.  
"It is time to go, say your good-byes," said her grandfather who   
disappeared taking Mrs. White with him. "Endy, I will miss you," said  
Serena as she hugged him.   
"I will always watch over you," whispered  
Endymion.   
"Take good care of her," whispered Serenity as she kissed Darien   
on the cheek. The 2 ghost embraced each other and disappeared leaving the   
2 alone. "Look," breathed Serena and pointed to the painting that had just   
a few minutes earlier contained the picture of Endymion. Now Serenity was   
by his side and they were in each other's arms. "what are we going to do   
about Derek?" asked Serena. "Somebody will find him sooner or later," said  
Darien with a grin as he led her out of the Library. The neared the dance   
and a soft melody met them. "Would you care to dance?" asked Darien.   
Serena nodded. She laid her head against his shoulder as they swayed to   
the music. "What's this?" asked Darien as he felt the lump in her sash.   
"Oh I almost forgot," said Serena as pulled out a golden bracelet studded   
with diamonds looking to worth a king's ransom.   
"I believe our lives are going to be very boring after this," said   
Serena with a laugh as she thought about what had happened since she had   
arrived in England.   
"Our lives will never be boring and we will live happily ever a  
fter, for that is how all good stories end," said Darien.   
"This isn't the end just the beginning," said Serena and closed   
her eyes in happiness. They would live happily ever after, she was sure of  
it, and just as happily after that.  
  
The End  
  
Well this one is over. Thank you for all your posts, extra thanks to those   
who posted more then once. I also go under the pen name Webspinner so you might  
want to check some of my other fics out soon. I hope to posting more stories  
soon.   
God Bless,  
Moondreams 


End file.
